1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial twin propeller model helicopter, especially relates to a power assembly used for driving the coaxial twin propeller model helicopter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The model helicopter is popular since appeared, and the manufacturers developed and improved new model helicopters continuously with simple structure, easy assembly, stable flight, and easy control to satisfy consumer demands. At present, the power supply system, both with fuel and with electric energy, used for driving twin propeller rotation assembly and tail rotation assembly in a coaxial twin propeller model helicopter is comprised of two motors and two main gears, however, the process and technology of assembling two motors and two main gears is complex, which cause high costs in manufacture and maintenance.
It is therefore in more need of a power assembly with simple structure, easy assembly, and stable flight, meanwhile, the power assembly can drive twin propeller rotation assembly and tail rotation assembly synchronously with one motor.